


A Walk to Remember

by upinthehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BoyxBoy, Cake, M/M, Mashton, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Team Instinct, Team Mystic, Team Valor, calum and michael are roommates, im sorry, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upinthehoodings/pseuds/upinthehoodings
Summary: Just a stupid drabble/one shot based on Pokémon Go.
For the record, I wrote this during PG's peak interest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my Wattpad for a while and i know the Pokémon go craze has died down hella but I still wanna share this with you guys. Enjoy my lame af one shot.

The sunrise intruded the bedroom, stirring Calum, only for him to sit up and throw a pillow at the source of light. Of course, it deflected off the window and landed on the floor in front of him. He rubbed his eyes, feeling groggy from his deep slumber.

It was Saturday, which meant he didn't have class. He could stay in the whole day.

His roommate, Michael, had other plans.

"Get up, Mystic bitch, we're going Pokémon hunting today," the red head shouted from the kitchen.

Michael held a grudge over Calum after he had chosen Team Mystic over Valor, Michael's team. Calum told him Valor had a bunch of assholes on the team, and blue was his favorite color out of the three choices.

After eating and cleaning himself up, he grabbed his backpack full of snacks and water, plus multiple battery packs.

Lucky for them, and all the other Pokémon Go players in their complex, a gym, plus two Pokestops were located right where they lived. They left the gym alone for other players to battle it out.

"Why are there some many Pidgeys? Why not Eevees, or Pikachus?" Michael complained, sliding his index finger up the screen to catch yet another Pidgey.

Calum scanned his Pokémon he had already caught. He was a level 8 player, compared to Michael, who was level 15. He was sure that Michael snuck out of the apartment after they went to sleep to catch more Pokémon.

He evolved a Flareon as his highest Combat Powered Pokémon, followed by a couple of Pidgeots, and so forth.

They wandered around their neighborhood, hitting all of the stops. It was still early in the day, so there weren't too many people staring at their phones with phone chargers dangling from their pockets.

"Dude! There's a Mew here!" Calum screamed.

Michael nearly dropped his phone. "What? You're lying!"

"Gotcha, bitch."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You looooove me." Calum pinched Michael's cheek before the redhead swatted his hand away.

"You're lucky I do."

Calum's phone vibrated, indicating that a Pokémon was nearby. It was an Oddish. Better than a damn Pidgey or Weedle, he thought.

He was about to swipe up to catch the creature. "Cal!"

"What, Michael?" he growled, watching as the Pokeball curved far left and the Oddish ran away.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we went as Team Rocket for Halloween this year?"

"Shut up, dude." Calum made his way to the park down the street when Michael got distracted by an Eevee in the middle of his costume explanation.

Calum tapped on a couple of Pokestops along the sidewalk, hearing loud footsteps running up from behind him.

"Really? Rude bastard." Michael huffed a couple of profanities, but kept pace with Calum.

They spotted a few players hanging out by the park's fountain, as the location was a gym. It was currently being run by Mystic at level 6.

"Suck it, I'm reinforcing this," Calum snickered. Unfortunately for him, he saw Michael furiously tapping away at his screen. That meant he was trying to take down the gym so he and other players could claim it.

While his friend was staring at his screen, Calum was curious as to what Pokémon were placed at that gym.

CP 810 Pidgeot. CP 1017 Vaporeon. Not bad. CP 1190 Jolteon. CP 1346 Vaporeon. CP 1675 Snorlax. And a CP 1996 Lapras.

Calum glanced over at the username of the owner of the crowned Lapras. Hemmatron.

This person was a level 22. He looked up to tell Michael, but noticed a bunch of other players standing next to him and talking with him, as if they were working together.

This occurrence went on for another 5 or so minutes, until they all started cheering.

I watched the gym rank down to unclaimed, only to rise up in the color of red.

"Dammit!" Calum spun to find whoever said that. There was a tall, blond lad sitting on the bench who looked as if he were to murder someone.

"Why is it always Valor that ruins everything?" he continued, talking to himself.

Calum's curiosity got the best of him as he strolled over to the stranger.

"Hey man. Are you okay?" He asked. The guy looked up from underneath the brim of his baseball cap. Calum noticed how blue his eyes were, and the scruff he had along his chin. He appeared to be in his early twenties.

The guy sighed. "Yeah, I guess. It was just a lot of work for me to build the prestige of that gym. I hate Valor so much." He set his phone in his lap and rested his head in his hands.

"You and me both." Calum took a seat next to the guy, assuming he wouldn't bite. "I'm Calum, by the way. Team Mystic."

The guy lifted his head, red marks visible on his face from the pressure of his hands. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Luke, also Team Mystic." He put out his hand, and Calum gladly accepted it.

"Are you here with anyone today?"

Luke sighed, yet again. "Not today. My friend Ashton, Team Instinct, was supposed to meet up with me here a half hour ago, but called last minute saying he needed to watch his siblings."

Maybe we could walk around together. Calum noticed the absence of the Valor group, along with Michael. He must've wandered off with them.

"Well," Calum started, standing up, "you can join me, Luke, since my idiot Valor friend decided to ditch his best friend for his teammates."

"I'd love to," Luke smiled. And Calum swore his knees wobbled a bit.

_____

"So what level are you?" Luke questioned. They had planned on adventuring into and around the city today.

"Just reached level 9 a few minutes ago," Calum replied, a splash of red creeping into his cheeks. No, he wasn't embarrassed at all, not while exploring with someone he'd just met, who was a level 22.

He heard a slight giggle from the taller boy, then felt a hand on his back.

Calum watched his tracker, avoiding Luke's eyes. His phone vibrated and a Porygon appeared.

"Holy shit!" he screamed out, unaware of the toddlers and their parents out for a stroll.

He smacked Luke's arm to get his attention. "Dude, a Porygon!"

Luke gasped and grabbed Calum's phone in order to get a closer look. "Those things are rare! Hold on, I need to see if it shows up on my map." He handed Calum's phone back, who was eager to do whatever it took to get that Porygon. He prayed it wouldn't run away like the Oddish did earlier that day.

Nerves built up within him. The Pokeball shook twice. He crossed his fingers for it to shake a third time.

It did.

Gotcha.

"Yes!" His free hand raised up in a fist. Luke mentioned to Calum that he caught it as well.

Calum reached over and wrapped his arms around Luke's torso. He felt Luke's body stiffen up, but relax immediately after, before feeling hands on his own back.

"It's the first one I've caught, too," Luke whispered, before they both let go.

"We should go celebrate," Calum piped up. "Lunch is on me?"

"I'm always up for free food."

_____

The two boys sat down in a booth at a cafe. Both pulled out their phones and scrolled their lists of caught Pokémon, showing them off to each other.

Calum's jaw dropped at Luke's virtual bag.

"How were you able to have so many high CP Pokémon?"

Luke chuckled. "A park, cemetery, or a city with a bunch of stops and lure modules; that's how. I walk or bike somewhere between ten and twenty miles a day. I only got the game two days ago, too."

Calum rolled his eyes. He himself didn't have enough motivation for the game to travel that much per day.

They ate and continued conversing about the game. A couple of insults toward Team Valor may have been thrown into the mix.

Calum wrote the check, and they were on their way again.

By that time, the sidewalks along the city streets became pack full of players. Occasionally, a team chant would started, only to be halted by arguing, then laughing.

They eventually found a Pokestop at a bench and sat down for a half hour break. Luke placed a lure module in their location.

"Oh good, you set one down."

"Yep, since we'll be here for a bit."

Calum yawned, a bit fatigued from all the walking.

"You can sleep if you want," Luke piped up. "I can catch your Pokémon for you, I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, thanks mate." Calum handed his phone over, which was connected to the charging cable. Luke glanced at the other lad's phone, suddenly feeling something on his shoulder. In his peripheral vision, he saw a tuft of dark hair.

Calum's phone buzzed. It was from someone named Mikey.

Hey bro, just wanted to see how you were. Srry I ditched you, I hope all is well, mystic bitch :P

This must've been the Valor friend Calum was talking about. Luke opened the text and took a selfie with sleeping Calum. He added before it: hi mikey, this is Luke, one of the members of the gym you took down early today. Calum offered to walk around with me this morning, he's doing okay. He's taking a quick nap, don't worry. He's in good hands, I promise :) I'll make sure to get him back safely.

Luke pressed send and opened back up the Pokémon Go app on Calum's phone. A bunch of Pokémon showed up on both of their maps, so he spent the rest of the time swiping and catching.

_____

Calum woke up after being poked in the nose by Luke.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

Calum hummed in response. He stretched his legs and shook out his arms.

"I got you to level 11."

He didn't think that many Pokémon would show up in a half hour.

"Thank you, Luke! But how? There's not enough Pokémon that show up by a lure to where I'd get enough XP to level up in that time."

Luke shrugged. He tried hiding a smile, but failed miserably. "I evolved a bunch of your Pokémon, plus a couple of your eggs hatched because the pedometer caught up with the servers. Oh, and I set another lure down since I didn't want to wake you up."

Calum was astonished. Luke had done so much to help him, including lending his shoulder out as a pillow. All Calum did was pass out—and bought Luke lunch, he added in his mind.

"You ready to go?" Calum's phone was placed in his hand.

"I am now that I'm rested."

_____

For the next few hours, they overtook a bunch of gyms with the help of some other Mystic members.

"Why isn't anyone on Team Instinct?" Calum asked.

"Probably because the color yellow sucks, Valor is just a bunch of dicks, and Mystic already has a huge team."

"Makes sense."

As they walked, Calum took note of all the restaurants and shops that had Pokestops located there. He'd seen many signs in the windows about all the Pokémon customers could catch. They'd also added in the fact about lures constantly being placed.

That's one way to get business booming, Calum laughed to himself.

Soon enough, Luke had levelled up to 23, and Calum was reaching 14. Of course, a lot of his levelling up was all thanks to Luke.

They walked side by side, Luke's left hand occasionally brushing Calum's right hip. Neither of them knew that the other's heartbeat sped up each time it happened.

They made a quick stop for dinner. Both boys knew it was a long way back to their respective neighborhoods.

It was around 10pm when they arrived in front of Calum's apartment.

"So..."

"So..."

Calum blushed, even with the awkwardness between them. Luckily, it was too dark for Luke to notice.

"I had a fun time today."

"Me too. Uh, thanks, for inviting me to join you."

Calum bit his lip. Luke was adorable.

"I'm really glad you came, Luke. Honestly. Today has been one of the, if not, best day ever. Thank you."

Suddenly his lips felt warm. Luke was kissing him.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, oh my god!" Luke whimpered.

"Shhhh, Luke, it's okay. I actually really liked it."

The street was silent. Calum wasn't sure Luke was still around or if he vanished. He sighed, then turned in the direction of the main door.

"Wait! Um, could I have your number?"

"Anything for you." They traded devices and punched their numbers in, swapping them back afterward.

They bid each other goodbye, but Calum still felt footsteps behind him. 

"Luke?"

He heard a soft laugh.

"Oh yeah. Forgot to tell you, I live here, too."

How did Calum not realize that? He and Michael had been renting their place for a few years now, ever since they both started uni.

They walked up a couple flights of stairs before Luke stopped.

"This is me," he said. "Goodnight, Calum."

Calum leaned in and captured his lips for a quick kiss, partially stunning Luke.

"Goodnight, Luke." They hugged each other before Luke opened and closed the door behind him.

Calum sighed happily and continued up to his floor. He took out his keys and unlocked the door, swinging it wide open to a smirking Michael standing in the living room.

"So, you and this Luke boy, huh?"

"Shut up, Jessie."

"You got it, James."


End file.
